


The Sceret past of Killian and Alice Jones

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Persons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: An Au; Captain Killian Jones is trying to raise his six-year-old daughter alone after he came back from the navy.





	1. The Sceret past of Killian and Alice Jones

Captain Killian Jones, the kindest man you will ever meet, but his story is not a happy one. Killian’s father left him when he was nine, along with his older brother Liam. The brother's father was a criminal, and he was on the run, so he left them. The brothers were put in a very bad foster home. Then when Liam was eighteen he took his brother with him and joined the navy. Killian finely felt propose. Then when Killian turned 29 he found someone. Or at least that is what he thought. Killian and his wife moved to New York and they had a daughter. Killian named her Alice after his mother that had died when he was three. However, when Alice was a one-year-old his wife left. Then to make things worse Liam called and told him he was being called back into the navy.  Killian had to do the same thing his father did to him. Except he will come back. He will come back. When Alice was six Killian came back from the navy, however, he had lost his hand and sadly Liam. Killian was finally released from the hospital. Even though Killian was damaged inside. He was going to see his daughter and bring her home.

Months have passed, and Alice was starting her first day of school and Killian the first day back at work. “Alice, Alice it’s time to wake up now time for your first day of school,” Killian said as he knocked on her door with his stump. Sometimes the days are hard for him, but then Alice brightens up his day. His mother would have loved her, and Liam would have loved to see her old now. The last time that Liam saw her was when he went back home for Christmas. “Getting dressed papa,” Alice called from inside her room. Killian smiled and went down the stairs to get ready himself. Alice came down with a huge smile on her face. “What’s for breakfast Papa?” Alice asked.  After they were done eating Killian brought Alice upstairs to brush her teeth. Then Killian took his medicine, grabbed his bag, and then went out the door.

Killian and Alice were walking down the street to the bus stop because Killian does not have a car. They both sat in silence. Killian stared at Alice. Sure, she seemed happy. I mean she has a big smile on her face. However, Killian knew something was bugging her. He could see it in her eyes. “What’s wrong love?” Killian asked as they waited for the bus. Alice looked at him.

“Nothing is wrong.” She replied as some of her old accent came out. She still had her accent, but it was small. Killian raised an eyebrow at her. Giving in Alice said “I'm nervous to start papa. What if they don’t like me? What if there are kids there that say.” She paused thinking of a funny voice to use. “oh, look she lived in a foster home for most of her life.” Killian could not help but smile. “Alice love. No one will say that, and I thought that too, and I made a lot of friends.” Killian said as the bus pulled up.

The bus ride was short even though the Jones family lived several blocks from Alice's school. Killian to was nervous. He had not been at work since before Alice was born. Thoughts went through his mind. Thoughts like what if they did not respect him. They were going to misjudge him for having one hand. “Papa? Papa?” Alice said breaking him out of his thoughts. “Yes, Alice,” Killian said shaking his head. “What will school be like?” She asked with hope in her voice that made him think of his mother. That was the only thing that he remembered about her she always had hope. “Well, you will learn a lot,” Killian said as they got off the bus. Alice looked at the school. Killian could tell that she was scared. Even though he is just learning about her. “Come on love. We don’t want to keep your teacher waiting.” He said as he looked down at his watch. We might be early.” He continued as he held her hand as they walked up the stairs together.

Killian and Alice walked into the building looking for Alice’s classroom. When the principal came up to them. “Hello. Can I help you?” She asked. Killian looked at her. She had black hair which was cut short. She was wearing a white dress and she seemed pretty happy, happy to be at her job looking after a bunch of kids.“Aye. My daughter and I are looking for her classroom.” Killian answered.

“And your last name?” She asked as she pulled out her clipboard which had a bluebird on it.

“Jones, Alice Jones,” Killian said chuckling at the fact that he referenced  James Bond. Liam’s favorite movie when they were kids.

“Yes, your daughter's room is room Six.” She said as she pointed down the hall.  Killian smiled at her.

“Thank you, um?

“Marry-Margaret, but you can call me Snow,” Snow said voice still cherry. As Killian and Alice walked down the hall Alice froze. Snow watched as Killian got on his knees to meet her eyes.

“It will be fine, love don't worry. This will be fun. I know you're scared of me leaving you again, but I will be right here when school is done. Aye” Killian said as Alice gave him a half smile and a nod. Snow smiled at them but she was curious about this family, this family does not even have a mother involved. Snow hums and then she went back to work. _I will ask Emma later._  Snow thought.

Killian and Alice walked into the classroom when Killian saw the teacher. She was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Alice looked up at her father and smiled. “Hello,” Alice said because Killian could not speak. The teacher walked over to them. “Hello, and who might you be?” she asked.

“I'm Alice Jones,” Alice answered her. Killian shook his head.

“And I'm her father. Captain Killian Jones.” Killian added after a moment.

“Well, it's so good to meet you. I'm excited to finally meet you.” The teacher said looking down at Alice, and at that moment. Killian knew it was time, well and he had to get to work.

“come on Alice I will show you your cubby.” The teacher said, “And I'm Miss Swan.” She added. However, Alice did not let go of Killian’s hand.

“It's ok, love,” Killian told her. Alice smiled and let go of his hand, but Killian could still see fear in her eyes. Killian watched as Miss Swan showed Alice around the room. He knew he had to leave, but he could not. Killian stands there as Alice found a pirate weal. He saw the smile on her face. Killian got so lost in watching that he did not see Miss Swan come up to him.

“She will be fine,” Swan told him. Killian hums as he looked at her. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and how the way it shines in the sunlight of the bright room. “How long?”

“Sorry.”

“How long do you get to see her?” Swan asked unaware that he is a single father.

“Alice does not have a mother,” Killian answered after a few moments. Emma opened her mouth but closed it.

“I'm sorry,” Swan said quietly.

“it's ok. Right,” He pulled on his bag that was around his shoulders.

“I have to get to work.” He waves to Alice who is pretending to be a pirate.” Um, Alice.” Killian called. “I will see you after school, be good,” Killian said as he made his way to the door.  Killian stopped when he herd Swan say.

“Emma. My name is Emma.” Killian gave her a nod and left the room, but as Emma watched him leave she saw Killian only had one hand.

Killian walked down the road. He did not want to take the bus to work. So he decided to walk there. When Killian got to the station he stands there at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds before he took in a deep breath and climbed up. Killian opened the door to see the place completely different. Everything was new, well except the front desk were Tiana always sat.  she still sat there to Killian’s relief. Tiana has been his friend since he moved here. However, she had not seen him since he went back to the navy.  Killian cleared his throat as he walked up to the desk. “Hello, Tiana,” Killian said when she looked up at him.

“Well, well Killian Jones.” She chuckled “How long has it been? Six years.”She got off her chair to hug him.

“Its good to see you too. It's my first day back at work. Is David still here?” Killian asked as he let her out of the hug. She nodded.

“Have a seat I will get him.” Killian smiled and sat down.

Emma smiles as she watched Alice play, more kids started to come in and Alice said hi to all, well except for one. The one was a boy his name was Peter. When he walked into the classroom she gave him a look and hid. Emma added a note in her head to keep those two away from each other. “Ok class time to get in the circle.” Alice ran over with another girl. Robin, she thinks her name was. “Ok class lets all introduce ourselves. Now I want you to say your name and a little about yourself.”  Alice was the first to raise her hand. Emma chuckled. “Yes, Alice you can go first.” Alice smiled and said.

“Hi, I'm Alice Jones. I live with my papa, he’s a hero.” Alice said proudly. Then the other kids looked at Alice shocked and slightly annoyed.  Then they all raced there hand’s in the effort of trying to top Alice’s answer, well all except Peter who did not want to share about his life. Because why would he. 

“Is your papa really, a hero Alice?” Robin asked as they walked over to there seats. Alice nodded proudly.

Killian sat patiently waiting for the chief lost in thought about Alice and how her first day is going. He did not see  David come up to him with a smile. “Captain Killian Jones it is good to see your face again.” He laughed as Killian stand up and gave him a hug as they both laughed. “Its good to have you back Captain, come I want to introduce you to everyone,” David said, but David looked down to see why Killian came back so early. He sighed but did not say anything about it. Killian gave him a look that said: _“We will talk about it later.”_ David nodded and led Killian to where everyone was working.

Killian was brought into a large room. He could see people working he recognized. Some people but not all. “Everyone can I have your attention.” Everyone looked up from there work to look at Killian. “This is Captain Killian Jones. This is his first day back to work in six years. So I want you all to be respectful to him he has been through a lot.” David told them they all nodded. While killian went to his desk. Killian was working when David called him into his office. Killian got off his chair and walked over to the door. He knocked with his bad arm. “Come in,” David said as Killian entered the room.

“you wanted to see me?” Killian asked.

“Ah yes, come sit down,” David told him. “Captain I have been reading your files here.” He layed Killian’s old and new files on the table. “And it says here, it says here that you were in service for five years but then you came back. What happened?” David asked. Killian took a long time to answer.

“My, My brother died and I lost my hand. It.” He lifted up his bad arm. “It got stuck in the engine of the ship. I don’t remember what happened really, but when I woke they told me that my brother Liam died in the explosion. He, he was poisoned. How does that even happen!” Killian stood up. “Why does this happen to me!” Killian’s voice got louder. David had forgotten the Captain’s temper. David raised his hand to stop him before he goes overboard. “Sorry, mate,” Killian said sitting back down.

“That’s ok captain. I felt the same way when my twin brother died before I met him.” Killian nodded but did not say anything.

They were quiet for a while. David took this time to look at Killian. He could really see how broken this man really was. He looks like he had not slept in a week. He could see an emptiness in his eyes. “What else does it say in that bloody file?” Killian asked startling David.

“Yes of course. It also says that you have..”

“That I have PTSD. Aye, that is true, but don’t worry, mate I'm fine. “Killian said with a half smile. David returned the smile and stood up.

“Well, that’s all settled. Let's go meet your new partner.” David said as he led Killian out the door.

When they walked out of David’s office. A man was standing in front of them. Killian, who is very good at reading people like open books noticed that the man had black-sh blonde hair and piercing green eye’s. Killian also noticed when he shook his hand there were rope marks on his hand’s. _This man use’s a bow._ Killian thought.

“Captain meet Robin.” Killian gave him a polite smile.

“Killian will do.” Robin returned the smile.

“Well, I will let you two get to know each other,” David said as he left the two alone. Killian and Robin went to the break room.

It was lunchtime at Alice’s school. Alice and Robin giggled as they walked over to sit down and eat. The two new friends kept giggling. Emma’s heart melted as she watched them. Then ruling the moment between friend’s Peter sat down next to Alice pushing her. “Hey!” Alice said with annoyance in her voice. Sadly she might have her father’s temper and she was going to snap at the boy. Emma watched she was not going to interfere yet. However, she was amazed when she saw Robin grab Alice’s arm. She held it until Alice looked at her. Robin shook her head and the two friends went over to sit down somewhere else away from Peter. They both started to giggle again. Emma let out a breath that she had been holding in. She made a note in her head to tell Alice’s father and Robin’s parent about what had happened.

Killian and Robin were eating and getting to know each other. “So you have a daughter?” Robin asked smiling.

“Aye her name is Alice, she's six,” Killian replied nodding his head. “Do you have any children, mate? Killian asked. Robin nodded.

“Yes, I do. I have one daughter she’s six and one son he’s eleven.” Killian smiled as he put his bad arm on the table. Robin did notice how bad the scar was, but he did not mention it.  Robin liked Killian he was kind but broken. Killian took a drink before he told Robin about how smart Alice is and how she is very protective of him, but he did not say why. They laughed and told stories. it all stopped when Robin put their first case file on the table that they were sitting at. “What do we got?” Killian asked as he pulled the file close to him. Killian hums as he reads it.

“What does it say, mate?” Robin asked because he has not read it yet either.

“it says.” He held up the file up to his face. Then he read out loud. “Male, nine years old. Name James T. Hawkins. Last seen Four Days ago.” Killian paused and hums. “This boy, this boy lives in the treasure orphanage. This boy has no family to miss him.”  Killian added with sadness in his voice. Robin hums. Then he looked at killian who was staring at the file. He could see the determination in his new partner's eyes, but he also saw sadness there too with a mix of anger.

Alice was enjoying school, she loves everything about it. Her teacher, Her new friends, everything. Well except for the boy Peter. “Why does he have to be so mean?” Alice asked Robin as they sat playing with the blocks on the floor. Robin shrugged and put a block on their growing tower.

“Maybe he’s just jealous of you. You know because you have a father and he doesn't.” Robin offered. Alice looked at _she is so wise._  she thought. The two fell quiet as they played. Alice wondered how Her papa was doing at work.

It wasn't long for Robin and Killian to start there first case together. They have decided to visit the orphanage. It was not far from where the station is. So the ride was not long. However, neither of them spoke. Killian took this time to put the words in his head about how he was going to tell him that he has PTSD. This was not going to be easy, telling your new partner and maybe friend. Robin was thinking about the case that they are working on. _Why would a boy just disappear? Maybe he ran. He is in an orphanage._ Robin thought to himself.  It wasn’t long until they drove up to the building. They both got out and walked up to the door.

“I hope we will get answers here,” Killian said out loud. Robin nodded. Killian nocked on the door with his stump. He held in the phantom pain, however, Robin saw the look of pain on his face.

“Are you ok?” Robin asked as they waited for someone to get to the door.

“Aye,” Killian said nodding. The door opened a few mins later.

“Can I help you.” A 13-year-old boy asked. The boy was tall. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He also had his headphones in and he seemed to be annoyed. Killian and Robin pulled out their badges.

“Detective Jones And Locksley. At your service. Is your guardian at home lad?” Killian asked. The teen nodded.

“Come in, I’ll get him.” The boy said as Killian and Robin walked in behind him into the home.

When they walked into the home they saw a lot of kids of different ages. They were running around and playing. Killian noticed that the owner of the home was also in the navy just like he was. Killian and Robin stood there quietly as they waited for the ower of the home to come to meet them. “Storybroke PD sir,” Robin said to the man that walked up to them.  The man was older them both of them and he seemed wiser too.

“Hello, are you here about my nephew James?”  He asked. Killian and Robin looked at him shocked by this information.

“Your, your nephew is the boy?” Killian said tripping over his words. The man nodded as Killian took in a breath.

“When did you see him last?” Robin asked as Killian collected himself wich. the man noticed but he did not say anything.

“I saw him go to bed four days ago. However, I will not be surprised if he ran away looking for his father.” Killian looked at him and nodded.  “He does that a lot.”  The man added. However, killian was still breathing hard. When he asked.

“When, when did y-you start taking care of, h-him?” Killian asked. Still tripping over his words. James’s uncle nodded and said.

“Right after his mother died, no one knew about where his father went. So I'm taking care of him. His mother died last month and he is still taking it hard.” Robin and Killian nodded.

“May we speak with some of the kids?” Killian asked. The man nodded before we went to do something else.

Alice felt happy and somewhat sad when the school day ended. She was sad because the person that picked up Robin was her mom and Alice did not have a mom. Not anymore. To make things worse Her father was not there to pick her up yet. So Alice had to stay with her teacher miss Swan, but that was okay she got to talk to her teacher more. “So Alice are you close with your dad?” Emma asked  Alice who was staring at her beloved plush Cheshire cat that her father gave her when he brought her home after he was cleared by his doctors.

“Kind of, I have not seen my papa in years. This is our first year together. Last time I saw him I was one and now, now I,” Alice trailed off not knowing what else to say. Emma looked at her. She had no idea. “Do you know when he will come to pick you up? What about your mom? If you don’t mind me asking.” Emma asked. Alice hugged her cat toy with tears in her eyes. then she wiped her eyes and said.

“I don’t have a mom, my papa said that she left. Right before papa went back to the navy. I was one at the time so I don’t remember her.” Alice said sadly. Emma nodded as she herself knows her story. “I,” the six-year-old counted. “I was put in a foster care home until papa came back. That mean boy Peter was in there with me. We were friends, but when I told him that I have a father he, he pushed me and no one did anything. I did not tell papa.” She had tears in her eyes and she looked tired.

“So your saying James went to bed, but when you woke up the next morning his bed was made and the window was not closed.” Killian was talking to one of the boys. The boy that they met at the door. Killian had learned that the teen's name was Arthur and he was a good friend of James. Killian was writing down everything Arthur was saying. he needs to find this boy, if it’s the last thing he’ll do. “I don’t think he went looking for his idiot father.” Killian looks up from his notepad on the desk that he was sitting at.

“Why don’t you think that,” Killian asked. Arthur looked at him from his bunk, put his pencil down and said.

“Before Jim was put in this place.” He moved his hands around. “He was being taken care of by a man known as. Oh, what was his name? Oh right, Silver.” Killian’s blood ran cold and he froze.

 “What, what did you s-say?” Killian could feel his heart beating fast.

“Silver. John Silver. “ Killian tried to slow his breathing but it did not work.

“Maybe Silver, I don’t know took him maybe. To get revenge on Jim.” Killian simply nodded.

“I know Silver,” Killian said quietly. Arthur looked at him shocked.

“How do you know him?” Arthur asked. Killian took a breath.

“Because before my brother and I were put in foster care we were under the. “Great care.” Killian used air quotes with his hand and a very sarcastic voice. “of this man, and thought he was put away for good when they found my brother and me in the basement with no food or water.” Arthur was shocked and he felt bad for Killian. However little did they know Robin was standing in the doorway watching them.  

Killian got off his chair and turned around, and that is when he saw Robin.

“How much of that did you hear?” Killian asked his partner as they walked to the car. They had a lot of information about James so they were headed back to the station.

“Sorry I’ve heard all of it. So young James was kidnapped by the same person that abused you as a child. I'm so sorry but we need to tell David.” Robin said as they drove. Killian nodded. A few seconds later and Killian knew that he had to tell Robin.

“I have PTSD,” Killian said quietly. Robin, of course, heard him but he could not think of anything to say. So he stayed quiet.

“Thank you for telling me,” Robin said after a long moment. Killian looked at him a nodded.

“Right.” Killian cleared his throat. “I need to pick up Alice at school.” Robin nodded.

“Yes you had a long day and its,” he checked his watch “Four ‘o cook. Let's go tell David about this then he’ll probably let you go home.” Killian nodded and the two fell silent for a while.

“I have an idea.” Robin said after a while “Why don’t, starting tomorrow your daughter can be picked up by my wife, so she does not have to stay at school for hours waiting for you.” Killian thought about this and nodded.

 The rest of the car ride was quiet.  Killian could not help but feel proud of himself for telling Robin about one of his secrets. When they got to the station. They went straight to David’s office. “What did you find out?” David asked as Killian and Robin walked in.

“One of the boys said he thinks James was taken by, by…” Killian trailed off. Then he shook his head. “By the man  known as Silver.” Killian continued. David's eyes grew wide when he realized why Killian trailed off.

“The Jones brothers case,” David said as Killian nodded. “I thought Silver was arrested after you and your late brother were found in bad conditions?” David said out loud.

“I thought that too mate.” Killian raised an eyebrow. “How did you know about my history with Silver? The former captain asked. David looked at the files on his desk and said.

“I have read all your files remember?” Killian smiled at him. “You can clock out now Captain, it has been a long day and I bet your daughter misses you,” David said as Killian nodded at and headed towards the door.

Alice was hugging her toy when Killian came into the room. “Papa.” She cried as she ran towards him. Emma’s heart melted as father and daughter hugged.

“I'm so sorry in late starfish. I'm here now don’t worry.” Killian moved her hair with his hand.

“Can we go home now papa?” Alice asked. Killian smiled and said.

“I need to talk to your teacher first, then we can. Aye?”

“Aye.” She replied. Killian kissed her on her head and walked over to Emma.

“Sorry, I’m late. Tomorrow Alice will be picked up by Robin’s mother, not me.” Emma looked at him.

“Ok. Why were you late today?” She asked. Killian looked at her but said nothing. “You work late. Don’t you?” Emma said. Killian nodded.

“Aye, and I will not be the one to pick Alice up from school. So when Robin’s mother comes to pick her up she will pick Alice up to.” Killian said quietly as he looks at Alice who waved at them. “I think that’s a good plan. Alice is a wonderful child. I love teaching her. Although,” Emma lowered her voice so Alice can’t hear her. “There is a boy that, according to Alice hates her. Alice says the boy was with her in the home that she was in and he pushed her. A long time ago.” Emma told him. Killian was heartbroken for his little starfish.

“Why did she not tell me this?” Killian asked out loud. Emma nodded and thought for a moment.

“Maybe she was thinking about how you feel and not herself. You, captain, have a good daughter right there.” Killian smiled.

“Thank you. Alice lets head home. I would love to hear about your first day of school.” Killian said as he and Alice left the room With Emma smiling at them.

 Killian and Alice walked home hand in hand. Alice was telling him all about how amazing school was. Her face was as bright as a candle. It was the first time Killian saw her happy, really happy. “Is Robin your friend?” Killian asked as they walked in front of their apartment. Alice chuckled

“Yes, papa. She’s nice.” Alice said as she ran into the building. Killian smiled and walked in after her. When they got into the apartment Alice ran straight to the tv and turned it on. Killian smiled at her and sat at the kitchen table. He layed his part of the case file down and read it over. _It bloody well be Silver. Why did it have to be Silver? I will find you, James, I will find you._ Killian thought to himself as he watched Alice watch tv and laugh.

Later after Killian and Alice ate and they watched a little tv together. Killian put Alice to sleep with a story. Alice loves his story’s, but her favorite was if Killian was a good Captain Hook and she was his little first mate. She loved that. Killian closed her door after saying goodnight. Then he went down the stairs and sat down at the table again making a noise. He looked over his notes again trying to find something. He rubbed his hand over his face sighing. Then he heard a knock on the door. Killian raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door. “Captain? Can I come in?”

 _It was Robin how does he know where I live? That does not matter right now._ Killian thought as he opened the door. “Robin? What are you doing here so late? And how did you know where I live?” Killian asked as Robin walks into Killian’s apartment. Robin just smiled at him.

“David told me. Anyway, I found something that might help this case.” Robin held up a backpack as Killian's eyes grew wide as he takes it from him.

“Is this, is this James’s?” Killian asked. Robin nodded.

“It might be a lead.” Killian’s smile grew wide.

“This is bloody brilliant mate. Where did you find this?” Killian asked keeping his voice low because Alice was asleep.

“It was by the station. I was walking to my car when I saw it.” Robin told him.

“This is good mate, we can tell David tomorrow,” Killian said with a smile. Robin smiled back.

“Right, I have to get home. I will see you tomorrow.” He said as he starts to walk towards the door, but then he stopped.

"Why don’t you hang on to this. See what you can find.” He said as he gave him the backpack and left closing the door behind him.  

Killian was up for several hours looking through the backpack. He has’it found anything that might help. Intill he found a note. It was neatly folded and it has his name on it. Which made Killian’s eyebrow shot up fast. David would probably tell him not to read it but he's going to anyway. Killian unfolded the note and read

_“Dear Captain,_

_You’re a captain now that’s nice. Anyway if your reading this that means that you found the boy’s backpack, which I put there so your new partner could find it. If you want to see the boy again you come to me alone, then I’ll let the boy go free, but you must stay with me. You saw this one coming, Little Jones._

_-Silver._

_PS_

_Your daughter will truly miss you.”_ Killian’s jaw tightened as he picked up the backpack and threw it across the room.  Then he walked up to his room leaving the flies on the table but he brought

Killian could not sleep, how was he going to tell this to Alice, heck how was he going to tell David or Robin. This was about him, Silver wanted him. Of course, he did he was the one who called the cops when he found a phone in that basement and called for help. _Liam where are you?  I need you. Father, please come back.  What did I do to make you leave?_ Killian thought making himself cry. Then he heard Alice scream. Killian got out of his bed and ran into her room.

“Are you alright starfish?” Killian asked walking over to her bed after he turned on the light because he hated the dark too. 

“Papa.” She sniffed as she hugged her cat toy. “

Was it a nightmare?” He asked as he sat down on her bed. She nodded sniffing again. Then she hugged her cat with the twisted face. “Do you want to talk about it?” Alice thought for a moment. Then she said.

“Mother came back, then, then she took me away from you and, and I never saw you again,” she cried. Killian wrapped her in her arms and sang to her.

Alice finally fell asleep, and Killian decided to go to sleep himself. However, he woke up with a start at five in the morning. Killian decided to get ready early. So, quietly he walked into the bathroom without waking Alice. Killian brushed his teeth and went back into his room. Then when he was done getting dressed he grabbed the note, fiddled with it, and put it into his jacket pocket. Killian then walked slowly down the stairs with nerves in his stomach. Also, he was lost in thought. He sat down at the table, so lost in thought as he stared at the note. When he turned it over, however, he saw more writing. Killian’s hand shook when he picked it up. He reads it quietly

_“Captain,_

_If you don’t come to me by the end of the week. I will kill the boy. Also, I will come after your daughter. What’s her name? Oh, Alice. So come to me, or you will never see your daughter or this boy. little Jones. The address is 27465 Hook street. Come now or else._

_-Silver.”_

Killian could feel tears in his eyes as he puts the note down and looks at the clock. It was around five fifty in the morning. Then he shook his head and thought. _“Get a grip Jones you'll figure this out.”_ Killian took a deep breath and put the note back in his pocket.

the note with him to bed.

Later that morning Alice woke up. She seemed a lot happier than yesterday. “Good morning papa.” She said with a big smile on her face.

“Good morning Alice,” Killian said voice a little unsteady. Alice looked at him concerned.

“Are you ok papa?” She asked as she walks over to the table where her breakfast sat that Killian made a few mins ago.

“Of course. Why do you ask?” Killian asked forcing a smile. Alice raised an eyebrow then she shrugged and sat down, and ate quietly.

“Papa are you worried about work?” Alice asked suddenly. Breaking the silence that the two were in. Killian looked up from the files on the table to look at her. Killian did not want to lie to her. So, not telling her the whole truth. He said.

“Aye, there's a boy missing, and me and your friend Robin’s father is helping,” Killian told her. Alice smiled at him. Then she ran up the stairs to get her backpack. Killian smiled, but his smile faded when the thought of never seeing her again came into his mind. He was so lost in that thought that he did not hear Alice call him.

“Papa, Papa are you ready to go?” Alice asked. Killian hums. Then he nodded and stood up. Alice watched him as he grabbed his bag and the backpack. Then they both left. Unfortunately for Killian, he had forgotten to take his medicine before they left.

Killian and Alice were walking down the road. Alice was telling him about the second dream that she had. Killian, however, was not listening for his thoughts were like the sea and it was in a hurricane. Killian got so lost in his sea of thoughts that he did not realize that they were at Alice’s school. “Papa?” She was pulling on his arm. Killian shook his head trying to get rid of his sea of thought but it did not work. Killian looked at Alice.

“Right, Sorry love lets go in then,” Killian said as he walked up the stares. Alice looked at him concerned then she shrugged and followed him inside. Killian got so lost in his thoughts again. That, when they got into Alice’s classroom he did not let go of her hand. “Papa? Papa.” She cried as she pulled on his hand for him to let go while Emma and weirdly were watching.  Killian let go of her hand. 

"Sorry, love I’m not thinking today,” Killian said shaking his troubled, and storming mind.

“It's ok Papa. I know you're worried about finding that kid. I know you will find him.” Alice said before she ran over to the pirate weel to play pirate. Killian was about to leave when he heard Emma say.

“Hey, are you ok. You seem more lost then yesterday?” Killian’s hand was on the doorknob when he turned around and said.

“Aye,” then he left without Emma asking anything else.

Killian walked to work. He felt like his thoughts were drowning him and his brain was going to explode with thoughts and theories. Killian walked very slowly to work because he was trying to get his brain back together but it was not working. Killian walked up to the station. He climbed the stairs without thinking about walking or anything else. When Killian walked in, however, he did not say hello to Tiana. Even when she said hello back. “Killian?” She waved at him, but Killian could not see her. When he saw David. He gave him the backpack without the note. Then without saying anything he walked away and sat down at his desk. David stared at the backpack with a worried looked on his face.

Robin was called into David’s office a few mins later. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Robin asked as he shut the door behind him. David looked at him concerned. “Is everything Aright?” Robin asked as he sat down. Robin looked at the door where David was looking.

“Did you see the Captain today?” David asked looking at the door again. Robin shook his head no. David sighed.

“Well, he gave me this. I’m guessing it belonged to James.” Robin looked at the bag.

“Yes, I told him to see what he can find last night.” Robin looked at David with a worried look. Then it hit both of them.

“Killian found something, and he’s not telling us,” 

“But the real question is what did he find?” David added. Both of them looked at the door nervously.

Killian saw Robin go into David’s office, but he did not care for his mind was still bouncing around in his head. _I have to do it. You have to do it, Jones,”_ Killian thought to himself. _I'm sorry Alice._ He thought Then he stood up, put the note that he had found in the backpack on his desk, and left without anyone seeing him. 

 


	2. The missing Captain

Killian walked down the road trying not to cry. There was a voice in his had saying not to do it, but he ignored it. Then he froze trying to rethink what he was about to do, but he shook his head and started to walk again. When Killian got to the street. He found the house, well it was more of an old building but he did not care. Then before he nocked he heard a scream and a cry of pain. Killian took a deep breath and nocked. “Ah, Captain. You made it now come, come in.” Killian nodded and walked in.

David and Robin walked out of the office concerned.

“What is he not telling us?” Robin asked as they walked up to Killian’s desk and, that is where they found the note sitting on his desk. There was another note sitting next to it.

“What the hell?” David picked up the note and read out loud.

_“Dear, Robin, and David,_

_I'm sorry, I must do this. It’s the only way to save the boy. If this is the first note your reading, then read the other one next. Then you know what I'm talking about. Robin if you see my daughter tell her. Her father loves her, and that I'm sorry._

_-Killian. J,”_

David put the note down and told Robin to read the other. Robin picks up the other note. His eyes grew wide. “Um, Sir you need to read this.” Robin handed him the note. David reads the note front and back.

“We need to find the captain now! That’s an order,” Robin nodded and the two rushed to tell everyone else that could help.

Alice laughed and played until Principal Snow called her to talk to her. Alice was not worried as she walked to meet her. Then her thoughts went to her father and how he was doing at work.  _Papa. Seemed off today. Why did I not tell anyone? I'm, sure he’s fine._ Alice thought to herself. When she, however, walked into Snow's office. Snow looked at her concerned. “Alice, come in I need to talk to you about something.” She said as Alice walked in. “It’s about your father, Alice,” Snow added as Alice looked at her with a confused face.

 “Is my Papa ok?” She asked with fear in her voice. Snow saw the fear on her face. Then she sighed.

“I got a call saying that he is missing. Have hope he will turn up. Ok.” Alice nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

“He will, be, o-ok right?” Snow smiled at her but it was a sad smile.

Killian walked into the building. It was dark so he could not see anything. Then he heard the cries of a young boy. “Where are you taking  me?” Killian demanded. Silver looked at him with an evil look, but Killian could not see it.

“Oh, come now Captain you're ruining the fun. This way, and,” He turned around. “Don’t think about running away little Jones, if you want your daughter safe, and the boy free.” He laughed. Then he grabbed Killian’s bad arm and pulled him forward. Silver pushed Killian into a large room making him fall on his bad arm. Killian was relieved but also shocked to see the boy holding his leg in pain. Then Silver turned on the light and Killian’s heart broke into a million pieces. This boy had just lost his leg. “Well, I will see you later Captain.” He said laughing. Killian looked over at the boy who was crying. Killian could feel hot angry tears in his eyes but he did not let them flow.

David was informing everyone on the missing Captain. “Someone put out a missing person. Name Killian Jones. Last seen two hours ago. Last seen in a black shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans.  He has black hair and blue eyes. You got that?” He called to Robin. Robin nodded. “Right, I want everyone out there looking for him, bring him home,” David called while everyone left the building.

 Killian got to his feet, making a noise. _Bloody hell. What were you thinking Jones?_ Killian thought as he walked over to the boy. Killian cleared his throat so the boy looked at him. “Hello. Are you James?” Killian asked as he walked over to him. The boy nodded.

“Who are you?” He asked. Killian put his bad arm behind his back.

 “My name is Killian. I’m, um, here to save you.” Killian said as he sat down next to him.

“And how can you save me?” James asked. Killian raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed.

“You get to go free while I stay here.” James looked at him shocked. Then the two fell silent for a while.

“Why does he want you? I thought he wanted me not you. I don’t even know you why are you helping me?” James cried as he held his leg. Killian looked at it as memories flowed through his mind. Then he shook his head.

“Lad,” Killian said trying to keep his voice steady. “Did, Did Silver do this?” Killian asked as he tried to keep the memory out of sight. James nodded before he looked at Killian’s arm behind his back.

“Did, did Silver do that?” Killian looked at his arm. Then he froze as the unwanted memory went through his mind. 

_"Brother look out!” Liam shouted as he pushed Killian out of the way of the explosion. However, Killian’s left hand got stuck in the engine of the ship. Killian screamed out in pain as he tried to pull out his hand. Liam ran over to help his brother, the only family that he had. Right before Liam could pull Killian’s hand out, however, another explosion went off sending Liam backward and knocking Killian out with his hand still in the engine._

_”Brother, wheres my brother? Wheres Liam?” Killian kept screaming as the doctors held him down._

_“I’m sorry Captain Jones, but your brother died, he saved you and I’m sorry about your hand sir.” Killian looks down at his arm with wide eyes._

_“No, no, it cant be, please tell me this is not true,” Killian said voice breaking. Then he blacked out still denying that he was now alone, with no more blood relatives and saying that he was sorry to his daughter Alice and Liam._

Alice stayed in Snow’s office crying. Her papa is missing, he is missing. _Why did I not tell_ anyone? _Papa forgot to take his meds today, Papa where are you? Come back, please. I cant be alone again,_ Alice thought through her tears. “This, this is my fault, Papa was acting weird and I did not say anything,” Alice said out loud. Snow looked at her and shook her head.

“Oh, Sweetie, you did not do anything wrong ok. This is not your fault." Snow told her as she walked over to the door. “Alice I’m sure your father is ok and I’m sure people are looking for him. Have hope.” Alice nodded and left the office, then she walked back to her room. Then she ran into a boy. He seemed older than her.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he looked at her in her eyes.

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked when he saw tears in her eyes. Alice nodded and said.

“My papa is missing. What if he never comes home. What if I will be alone again. No Papa no mother, no one.” She started to cry and the boy hugged her.

“Hey, hey, are people looking for him?” He asked. Alice nodded. “See, if people are looking for him, I'm sure they will find him.” Alice smiled and then started to leave. “Wait, I did not catch your name?” The boy called. Alice turned around and said.

“My names Alice Jones, whats yours?” She called back. The boy looked at her with a smile.

“My name is Henry Mills,” Henry called as Alice walked out of his view.

David and Robin searched the streets for the Captain. They were starting to get nervous when they walked past an old building. The door was open slightly,

“This is where Silver told Killian to go,” Robin said as he looked at the note. “Right, we need back-up to save the boy and Killian,” Robin nodded and they left the building.

Meanwhile, Killian was lost in his sea of thoughts again. James looked at him with worry displayed on his face.“Are you ok sir?” James asked. Killian looked over at the boy as the memory faded for now.

“Aye. Now,” He stood up again making a noise, that sounded like to James a cry of pain. “Let's get you out of here,” Killian said as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. However right when the phone started to ring Silver came into the room with a gun.

“Well, well, well what do we have here. Little Jones calling for help again are we. Well, not this time. Put the phone down.” Killian, however, stood his ground and did not put the phone down.

_“911 whats your emergency?”_ the caller on the other end asked.  Killian opened his mouth to speak, but he never got a chance to because Silver fired the gun at Killian, hitting him on his bad arm. Killian dropped the phone. _“Hello, Hello?”_ The caller said concerned on the other end. All the caller herd was Killian’s cries of pain. Silver laughed as he walked towards the former captain.

“Just let the lad go, mate please He has nothing to do with this,” Killian yelled. Little did they know the phone was still on and the caller herd everything.

“Why would I do that little Jones, why not make him watch me kill you, for what you did to me,” Then he shot Killian again. This time in the leg. Killian cried in pain.

“Please just kill me now, so I can see my brother and mother again,” Killian was begging now, crying in the empty room. Then Silver laughed and left the room leaving Killian in pain and sadness.

The school day was done and Alice was even more worried about her father. Robin, however, noticed that there was something bugging her. “Hey, whats wrong. Are you scared of coming home with me today?” Robin asked as they waited for Alice’s mom to come to pick them up. Alice looked at the ground and shook her head.

“It's not that. My papa went missing, and he did not take his meds this morning, and when he doesn't he can’t think straight.”Alice sounded desperate and scared. Emma was listening to  Alice talk. _She is very protective of her father, I wonder why._ Emma thought deeply.  Emma watched as Robin hugged Alice.

“My father might be helping to find him,” Robin reassured her. Then Alice smiles.

“Thank you, Robin,” Alice said.

Back at the station David and Robin were gathering people to help Killian and James. “Alright, this is it. We go in, find the boy and Killian and bring Silver in. are we ready,” Everyone shouted, they only got a few people to help but it was just enough. Then someone ran over to them, “Silver shot the Captain. He was begging him to Kill him. What do we do sir?” David looked at everyone. Then he sighed. “We go right now, that’s an order,” everyone nodded and left. _What were you thinking Jones?_ David thought as they left the station.

“What do you think the captain has gotten himself into?” Robin whispers to him when they came up to the building. David shook his head and said.

“I have no idea, but we need to talk to him about this, if he’s not dead,” David said in a grim voice that was almost a whisper. Robin nodded as they walked in.

Killian still layed in the dark room. James could see the fear in his eyes. “I know this is not the best time to ask this, but are you afraid of the dark?” he asked. Killian rolled over, ignoring the pain that went through his leg. Then he looked at James and raised an eyebrow.

“What gave it away?” Killian asked. His voice was rough and filled with pain, because he was just shot two times. James did not answer he just looked down at his leg. Then the two fell silent. At this moment Killian realized that he might never see Alice again, or her beautiful teacher, yes he knows that he has just met her, but she is so kind, and he could see the same look in her eyes when he looks at himself in the mirror every day. “Why, why did I not tell anyone about that stupid note, you would have been found and not sitting here in pain with one leg gone,” Killian said out loud. With his temper rising. James looked at him and nodded.

“Someone will find us, your phone was on when you dropped it, so someone must have heard you and Silver,” James said. _He sounds so hopeful, just like my mother but I cant be like him, I try but I cant, Liam, what should I do? You cant answer your dead and you're never coming back._ Killian thought as he looked at the boy. He had hope in his eyes as well. Killian sighed.

“I hope your right lad because, because, I don’t think I can….” Then Killian blacked out. James' eyes grew wide with fear.

When Regina walked into Robin’s class to pick her up she saw Robin hugging another girl. She has seen her yesterday too. Robin had told her to take her home because her father was Robin’s partner and they work late. “Hello Robin, Emma.” Regina nodded to Emma who nodded back. “Is this the kid that I will be taking home?” She asked. Emma nodded.

“This is Alice Jones,” Emma told her. Alice smiled but Regina could see the fear in her eyes, like she is scared of something. “Alright, come on Robin. Right, are you taking Henry tonight?” Regina asked as she turns around away from the door. Emma nodded as Alice ran up to them.

“Are you ready to see my house, Alice?” Robin asked in a very excited voice. Alice nodded as the three left the room, to go home but Alice still feared for her father.

James sat there with tears of fear in his eyes. He looked at Killian who had passed out a few mins ago. _How did my life lead to this, and what did Killian do to that know-it-all Silver?_ James let out a breath. Then he quickly took in another when he heard a noise, just outside the door. It sounded like yelling and screaming, like maybe someone found them. _Don’t be ridiculous no one is coming. However, maybe someone did find us._ James thought as he looked at the door with hope in his eyes but then they grew wide with fear when he heard Silver’s voice yelling. _“Ha you’ll never find the boy, and the Captain,”_  James heard him laugh, _“He might be dead when you find him,”_  then he laughed again, and then nothing.

David and Robin looked down at the knocked out Silver, “Did he really mean Killian is dead sir?” Robin asked as they waited for the others to check the perimeter. David looked at Robin.

“No I don’t think that he is dead, I'm worried about him though.”

_What were you thinking Jones? How was this a good plan? Turning yourself in, to this asshole who probably would have killed you if we had not found this place. Please be ok Jones._

“Sir everything is clear,” Someone said interrupting David’s thoughts. David nodded.

“Take him away,” David ordered. The others nodded as they took Silver away and outside. David nodded to Robin to follow. They will turn this place upside down if they had to, for Killian and the boys' sake.           

James was crying silently when the door flew open bringing in a very bright light. James covered his eyes at the light. Then he saw two men run in. They both had guns. Then one of them looked at James who could no longer feel his leg at all.

“What the. Um, sir.” One of them called. David ran over to James.

“Are you James?” David asked while Robin looked at Killian who was still past out on the ground. James nodded.

“Oh, my,” David said as he looked at The pool of dried and wet blood that James was half sitting and half laying in. David looked at Robin who nodded indicating that Killian was alive.

“Don’t worry son we are going to get you to a hospital.” James nodded then he blacked out just like Killian did an hour ago.

“Crap, Robin call an ambulance. We need to get these two out of here.”

Alice was eating when the phone rang, she was still at Robin’s home. She still feard for her father, but a rush of relief flowed through her when that phone rang. She was uncertain that it was about her father, but she must have hope. Alice looked at Regina who was nodding at whatever the person on the other end was saying.

“Ok, thank you, Robin, call me when you get there,” Regina said as She hangs up her phone. Alice looked at Regina with tears and hope mixed in her eyes.

“Did they find my papa?” Alice asked trying to keep her voice from cracking. Regina looked at her, and without saying anything she nodded. Alice felt like she was going to fall over, but she did not.

“Is, is he ok?” She asked as she looked at Robin who was talking with a boy whom Alice did not recognize. He seemed older than Robin though and he did not look like her either.

“Yes, he is. However he had to go to the hospital, but he will be fine.” Regina said as she sat back down next to the boy. Who, Alice decided must be Robin’s older brother. Alice nodded thanks and went back to eating.

The ambulance pulled up after Robin put his phone in his pocket. David was getting the paramedics. While Robin stayed with Killian and James. _What were you thinking Killian? What were you trying to prove?_ Robin sighed and looked at David and the paramedics who, ran up to the boy first. Then another ran to Killian.

“He was shot, yes?” The paramedic asked. David nodded,

“Whats his name?” He asks as they loaded Killian and James into the ambulance.

“Captain Killian Jones, and the boy is named James Hawkins,” the paramedic nodded again. Robin and David watched as they drove away.

“Right let's go meet them there,” Robin nodded as the walked to their cars.

Killian woke with a start. His eyes hurt from the light. _Am I dead, Liam are you there? No, I'm not dead, then where the bloody hell am I?_ Killian thought _._ then it hit him. _I'm back in the bloody hospital again._ Killian sighed then he looked around. Which was kind of pointless, because he has seen a hospital room before. So Killian decided to get lost in his own thoughts. _Alice, Alice. I must have scared her, what kind of father am I, leaving her alone, if I did die. Why did I do this? Why, why, why Jones._  Killian could feel tears in his eyes. Then he felt a sharp pain in his bad arm. _Not again,_ Killian thought as he grabbed his arm to rub the pain away but, then he remembers that he was shot there, and in his leg too. _Why did I not give them that note? Bad form Jones._ Killian sighed again. Then he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. This was something Liam had taught him to do when he was upset. Killian’s eyes were closed for a while until someone knocked on the door. However, Killian did not open his eyes.

“Papa?!” Killian’s eyes snapped open when he heard her voice.

“Alice,” Killian breathed. He looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. “Alice, I’m so sorry, I, did not mean to scare you,” Killian said as he wiped the tears from his tired eyes.

“It's ok papa,” She chuckled a little. “You forgot to take it this morning,” She said,

“That makes sense. Remind me next time, “ Killian said. Then  Alice hugged him.

Killian smiles as Alice leaves. He had told her that she had to sleep over at Robin’s until he got better, but she did not care, nor did Killian for his daughter was safe and that idiot was in jail. Killian’s eyes were closed again, while the nurse checked him over. “How is the boy, James?” Killian asked her. The nurse looked at him, thought for a moment and said.

“He is doing fine, but I’m afraid that he lost a leg,” Killian nodded. He knows what that feels like, missing a lim, and trying to work without it. The nurse left and Killian closed his eyes again. He was so relaxed until David came to the door. Killian knew he was there, he did not need to have his eyes open to know.

“Captain,” was all David said, then Killian heard him sigh.

“You can say it mate, I did something stupid,” Killian said opening his eyes slowly.

“What were you thinking Jones, he could have killed you, and your daughter will never see you again.” Killian stayed quiet as he listened to David talking. “And you were shot, he hurt you. Why did you not come to me and we would have avoided anyone getting hurt tonight,” David continued. Again Killian stayed quiet. However, David raised an eyebrow. Killian sighed.

“I was not thinking mate because I did not take my medicine this morning, and according to my doctor I don’t think straight when I don’t take it, so if you want to fire me you can,” Killian said closing his eyes again, but he opened them when he heard David laugh.

“I’m not going to fire you, Captain, you saved a boy, who I think will be very grateful that you saved his life,” Killian smiled as he watched David leave the room.

A few months later, and Killian feels like a changed man. He has his daughter, and he must say it is the best feeling in the world to have the best daughter in the world. Killian is still working at the station. He brought Alice there once and loved it.  “Come on starfish lets go,” Killian called as Alice ran down the stairs to meet her father, who still had his bag that says, Cap. Killian .J.

“Papa are you ready to tell my class about your job?” She asked as she jumped up and down. Killian smiled.

“Aye, now come on we don’t want to be late,” Killian said as they walked out the door. This is the story of Killian Jones the nicest man you will ever meet.

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for Reading. this is my first story please be nice.


End file.
